The Youkai Prince's Fate
by DemonMono
Summary: Tsukune is the godlike race called the Silfier. However, what will he do when he finds out something that was completely unknown to him and the world, something that only the gods know. And it has something to do with 'the prophecy of 6' TsuxMoka KokoaxOC
1. Meeting

**A/N) Hello! I finally got the guts to right something and here it is. The rating may change to T later on.**

**Disclaimer: no matter how much i want it, I do not own rosario+vampire**

As Tsukune got on the bus, the driver smiled and said, **"I never thought the prince would be going to youkai academy. I hope you have the most comfortable ride, boy."**

"Thank you bus driver-san" said Tsukune.

As he sat down, the 15 year old thought about the past 5 years. Why not, he was going to be on this bus for a long while._ 5 years ago, Tsukune lost his memory from his 5th birthday on. All he remembered of his 5th birthday was his parents saying that he had to find 'her'. Before that he remembered that his parents said he was a prince and had to act like one. He became calm, calculated and brave on the outside but on the inside he was shy, quiet, and happy. He remembered being tutored and trained in the martial arts. For Tsukune, everything was easy. When it came to fighting, he was unnaturally strong and moved so fast it was hard to see him. When he was studying, he understood things even the tutors had problems with. However, that was all he remembered of his early childhood. After he regained his memories, he continued what he had been doing earlier in his life. He was happy then. However, when junior high came everything had changed. His parents told him that he had to wear 3 rosarios all the time from now on. One on his neck and one on each arm. He didn't know why, but he listened to his parents anyway. After one week of being bullied at junior high. Tsukune, had enough. He was made fun of for his silver hair, red eyes and most of all his personality. However, there seemed to be a girl just like him, however, all he remembered was her hair. It was bright pink. After junior high, Tsukune's parents almost forced him to go to this school._

"**Excuse me, but we have arrived boy." **

Tsukune looked up as his train of thought was broken and said, "Thank you bus driver-san."

As Tsukune got off the bus the bus driver said, **"Youkai academy is a truly frightening place, even for our prince." **

As the bus doors closed, Tsukune thought that he heard laughing. He started towards the academy, thinking again. _When his parents told him about this school, they said that people like him were there. Then Tsukune's father said something that made Tsukune almost immediately agree. He said, "If you go to Youkai academy, I can almost assure you that 'she' will be there." After that, his father said that if he found a girl who looked like him and carried herself as a princess, it was 'her', his mate. _

As Tsukune was still lost in thought, he didn't hear the yell of, "LOOK OUT!" As the girl got closer to Tsukune, the only thought in her head was, "I'm going to hit him!"

Just as she was going to hit him, Tsukune unconsciously moved out of the way and caught her before she hit the ground. As he put her down, he asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine, my brakes just stopped working and I'm anemic." she said looking up.

Tsukune then noticed the girl had bright pink hair and was insanely cute. He then remembered her name after the shock of the cuteness passed. "You are Akashiya Moka correct?" he asked still worried if she was alright.

"Yes, I am. And who are you?" she asked sweetly before she noticed the males features. She almost gasped at the sight. He looked like her inner self in male form. When he replied, she was even more surprised.

"My name is Aono Tsukune." That was the name of the prince and then it her her. His scent.

It was addictive and before she could stop herself her Said, "I'm sorry but you smell so nice. I'm sorry but it's because i'm a vampire." before she bit his neck and started to drink. She wanted to moan at the taste of it. The taste was perfect. When she finished, she turned beat red and apologized again.

As Tsukune watched her apologize many times, he ran through his head what she had said just as many times. _"I'm a vampire." _He didn't really care what she was, because his only cared about 'her'.

When she stopped apologizing, she asked, "You don't hate vampires do you?"

"No, I think vampires are very unique, just like you." How Moka wanted to just fall into his arms right there. There was something about him that made her 'want' him. Just as she thought that, her inner self spoke, _"**There is something about this boy that is familiar but I can't place it." **"__I agree." _"Ne Tsukune, can we be friends?" Moka asked politely.

"Sure, of course Moka-san."

As they got to the school gate, a guard stopped the pair and said, "Aono Tsukune, you are to report to the Board Chairman's office at once. He has some business with you." Tsukune nodded and said that he would see Moka in class. Moka pouted that her new friend was taken from her so soon but she agreed to see him in class.

As Tsukune knocked on the Board Chairman's office, an extremely creepy voice told him to come in. When Tsukune entered, the voice said, _"We have much to talk about Aono."_ Then the door closed.

**A/N) SOOOO? How was it? Plz review and tell me!**


	2. Youki

**A/N)Hi guys! i was feeling nice so i gave you another Chap! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Even though i might want it, i don't own rosario+vampire**

_"Well Tsukune, it seems that you have already done something worthy of being recorded. You befriended Moka Akashiya, daughter of the ruler of vampires. What is more is that you have given her your blood, with or without permission though and that is an amazing accomplishment." _said the Chairman chuckling evilly.

"I guess so sir." replied Tsukune slightly annoyed that he had to talk to the Board Chairman so early in the day. "If it's ok with you sir, may I leave now, I do have classes sir." said Tsukune. For some reason he was worried about Moka and he felt as though something bad was going to happen to her.

_"Why, of course Tsukune, but I must tell you, if you don't find 'her' soon and break her seal, the prophecy of 6 will happen. And trust me if that happens, you will die, do you understand me Tsukune? You may go." _

"Y-Yes sir" replied Tsukune now very worried, about Moka and about what the Board Chairman just said. _"The prophecy of 6, I remember hearing that as a young toddler! The prophecy of 6, the youth's rise, the power of old life and the ghoul. These were all names for 'that' prophecy, the prophecy of 6." _thought Tsukune as he walked towards his dorm room. IT was almost midnight, although, Tsukune didn't mind, but he wondered why it was so late. IT was only late morning when he was stopped by the guard. As Tsukune kept walking, he suddenly stopped in a clearing of trees and tombstones. _"Why do I feel so much safer in the dark, in a place like this?" _wondered Tsukune as he prepared his daily, or rather, nightly training ritual.

Earlier in the day with Moka...

As Moka walked to her classroom, she had an 'inner' argument. _"Ura-chan, what do you mean you what him? That sounds very dirty you know! _

_**"That's mean Moka! You know the feeling you got from him and I really think that its him we met when we were 5!" He looks so different from the boy 10 years ago though. But I would always remember our mates smell! I mean we slept together and he is the prince of ALL youkai! He is a youkai prince and was left to die! You know that, you are my twin sister!" **_

_"I know, but I just cant believe that Tsukune is him. Sure he acts, tastes and even smells bit like our mate but Tsukune absolutely STANK of human, and you know sis how I feel about humans. I mean how can he be our mate, we don't even remember our mates name for kami's sake! _

At this point, both Moka's were fuming and they had reached their classroom. _"It's only the first day and I'm already late for homeroom." _thought Moka sadly, wishing Tsukune was with her. As she walked in all she heard was all the boys jaw's drop and some whistling.. She felt all of them staring at her but one boy looked at her differently. She felt as though he was looking through her clothes and straight to her core. It scared her and his appearance was worse. He had blond hair and piercings on his ears and nose. Then he liked his lips and she saw a purple tongue and another piercing on it. She wished Tsukune would just hide her from this male monster. When she sat down she could still feel all the boy's eye's on her, but not the blond boys. She was thankful for that and that her seat was in the middle, nowhere near the boy. _"Kami, why is Tsukune not here yet?" _thought Moka, wishing that the day was over already.

Later in Moka's dorm room...

"I wonder why Tsukune didn't come back from the Board Chairman's office. Maybe we should go check on him, what about you Ura-chan?"

_**"Well first of all, it's midnight second I know he can't be ok because his window is across from us and it hasn't turned on and third he's near by, I can smell him." **_

"Really, I can't." And then the smell hit her. It was insane and it made her hungry. He was more than 2 miles away but his smell was still so powerful. She wondered why that was, but then as she was getting close to where the smell was coming from. And then, an explosion happened. Moka didn't notice until she felt herself fly backwards and slam into a tree. "What happened?" And then Moka noticed. There was a gigantic crater, smoking, with a burned Tsukune in the middle. "Tsukune!" Moka sreamed, running towards him. "What happened? She tried to ask the writhing Tsukune.

_**"Moka! That was no ordinary explosion. It was a youkai explosion. Tsukune must have had sealed youkai and it must have broke from it's restraints. HE is dying, inject your blood into him NOW or he will be gone forever. His youkai is flowing to fast and these burns are only making it worse!" **_said inner Moka, quickly explaining the situation to outer Moka.

"Got it." said Moka as she lifted Tsukune into her arms. When she bit him and injected her blood, her only thought was, "please don't die Tsukune, please don't die!" Then all Moka saw was darkness.

**A/N) So, how was it? plz review and ill give you more:)**


	3. Saizou

**A/N) I'm havinga nice streak so i gave you guys another chap! hope you like it**

When Tsukune woke up all he saw was RED. All he felt was PAIN. All he smelt was BLOOD. And in his mind, a voice kept talking. It wouldn't stop and it only added to the pain.

_"MOKA... BLOOD... KILL... HUNGRY... PAIN!" _was all the voice said.

_"Shut the fucking hell up! You are killing me! Just shut up already! Please...someone, just make the pain stop, please!" _All Tsukune wanted was for the pain to go away. He just wanted the peace and quiet. Then, something else spoke to him.

_**"If this continues to happen, I will break your seal and let 'him' out, do you understand Tsukune?" **_said the voice quiet, yet powerful.

_"Wait, what do you mean? Who are you? What do you mean 'him'?" _asked Tsukune fully waking up now.

_"__**All questions will be answered on a later date. Now wake up, Moka is waiting for you." **_the voice said, getting quieter with each word.

Then Tsukune saw white. He was in the hospital, when he looked at the heart monitor, the line was barely moving up and down. Then it started moving faster. When the beeping was getting louder, the doctors came in with Moka. "Moka-san, what are you doing here?" questioned Tsukune.

"TSUKUNE!" yelled Moka when she ran next to him and hugged him. "Um...Moka-san, why are you hugging me?" asked Tsukune, confused and embarrassed about the situation. "You almost died, I had to inject my blood into you to save you. I blacked out, but when I woke up, we were here and your heart was barely beating. I was so worried! I didn't want Tsukune to leave me alone!" said Moka, starting to cry. Then she started to cry openly and the doctors, after making sure Tsukune was fine, they left. The last doctor stayed and told Tsukune that he could go to school tomorrow. Tsukune thanked him and looked to Moka. She stopped crying a few minutes ago, but she was still sniffling.

"Moka, I'm fine, I'm going to school tomorrow." said Tsukune in a quiet voice so not to upset her again.

"O-Ok Tsukune. Can we go to the dorms now?" said Moka, still worried about Tsukune.

"Of course Moka-san." said Tsukune happily.

The 3rd day of School...

Tsukune was annoyed at all the people in school. When he came out of his room, all the boys in the hall stopped and looked at him. They started to whisper among themselves. It pissed Tsukune off and then, all the boy's cowered. Tsukune could smell their fear and hear their thought's, but he didn't know how. "Would all of you stop thinking of me as a vampire? It's really annoying, and I'm not even very scary or strong." Said Tsukune rubbing the back of his neck. After he said that, everyone ran. Tsukune could feel it now, The spreading of rumor. Tsukune sighed in exasperation. This was going to be a long 3 years.

When he met Moka at the crossroad between the two dorms, she ran up to him and asked, "Ne Tsukune, can I drink your blood, please?" asked Moka with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, why not." said Tsukune already bored out of his mind for today.

"YAY, thank you Tsukune!" said Moka as she bit in. She wanted to moan the taste was so good. Everything about Tsukune's blood was perfect. When she finished, she noticed Tsukune now looked pale, so she injected some of her blood into him. When they got to the School it felt like everyone's eyes were on them. When all the girls saw Tsukune they wanted him for themselves and the guys wanted Moka for themselves. When they got to their homeroom, Tsukune heard the teacher welcome him after being out for the first 2 days, but Tsukune noticed one thing in Particular. It was Saizou. Tsukune noticed how he looked at Moka and for some reason, he felt angry, very angry. He knew now that this was the bad feeling he had yesterday. It was because of Saizou. He could not stop him because he was a monster, but he would try anyway. When he walked to his seat, told Saizou to meet him after school.

After school by the boy's dorms...

"Saizou, stop looking at Moka like a piece of meat, it's disgusting." said Tsukune in an angry yet scary calm voice. Moka was hiding behind Tsukune for some reason. As Tsukune walked forward what he met was an ogre Saizou's big arm. When he flew backwards, he hit a tree. When he hit the ground, he was repeatedly punched until he was almost dead. When Saizou finally stopped He started to walk over to Moka when he saw Tsukune guarding her.

_"How did he do that? He was unconscious!" _thought Saizou. Then he noticed that Tsukune had collaped and was bleeding badly. _"Shit, I better get out of here before any one see's me!" _Thought Saizou as he started to run, but then he stopped. Moka had injected Tsukune with a lot of her blood to keep him alive and he was transformed into a vampire. He had caught Saizou by the throat and his eyes said that Saizou was going to get the same treatment he did, just not until he was almost dead, he would make sure Saizou was very much alive, nut that he could never hurt another girl again.

**A/N) Thank you to all who are reading this! By the way I'm going to do fox guy's arc later, After I revel Tsu's true form! plz review, it gives me inspiration to write!**


	4. Silfier

**A/N)** **This chapter is longer, sadder and may be to violent for younger vievers. Hope you all like it:)**

**Disclaimer: i don't and sdly will never own rosario+ vampire**

"_WHEN CAN I SEE MASTER? GHOUL WANTS MASTERS BLOOD NOW!" _said a creature in the dark.

Then a larger creature said, _**"Soon Ghoul very soon, I promise you. You are me after all." **_

_"THANK YOU FRIEND." _said the voice now going to sleep.

The next day...

Tsukune woke up with a headache. As he left for school, he was thirsty and water didn't make it better. When Tsukune got to the cross between the dorms and saw Moka's bag on the ground. "Oh no! Something must have happened. Moka would never leave her bag just lying there, for what ever reason." said Tsukune now sensing someone behind him. "Who are you and what do you want?" asked Tsukune annoyed.

"I'm here to tell you where Moka is oh so great _prince." _said a voice that had malice in it when he said prince. "She is in the old school building Mr. prince." then the presence disappeared.

_"I should go save Moka-san!" _thought Tsukune as he ran.

The Board Chairman's office...

"Sir should we head out soon. You know what will happen to Tsukune if we don't get there in time." said a pretty young women looking out the window.

_"Of course we have to go but not for a few minutes, so prepare the purification Rosario." _Said the Board Chairman.

"Of course sir." replied the woman, quickly leaving the room.

The old school building... As Tsukune ran in, he instantly saw Moka a ran towards her, not noticing the giant fist coming straight at him. When it hit, Tsukune crashed into the wall and the wall collapsed on him. As he got up, he noticed a large man with a humungous arm. "So you must be Tsukune. You look like a vampire but you smell like a human. How pathetic. IF you want your girlfriend you have to fight me first _vampire bastard_!" said the man.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Tsukune as he got up.

"Me? I'm nobody, just a hybrid who hates pure blood bastards like you. If you want my name it's Midou." said the man as he ran towards Tsukune. As he got in range, Tsukune disappeared and reappeared next to Moka. _"How the hell did he do that?"thought_ Midou in amazement.

"Sorry Moka-san, but I feel like I should take your Rosario off." said Tsukune looking kindly at her.

As her whipped her Rosario off, all she wondered was, _"How?"_ Then Moka's true form appeared. She had silver hair, blood red eyes and she was bigger in all aspects. As her looked at her, she looked like an unattainable princess, someone who was not to be trifled with.

"_It's 'her', my princess, I finally found her." _thought Tsukune as he looked at her.

Then she ran off looking at Midou and kicking him in the head and shouting, **"Know your place!"** As Midou lay there, Inner Moka turned and looked at Tsukune. She walked over to him and said, **"My silly little human. You cannot help me here. I have injected you with a good amount of my blood 3 times. IF I have to inject you again, you will die. Go back to the human world and don't get involved with monsters ever again, now go before you die!" **said Inner Moka harshly. As Tsukune processed what Inner Moka had said as he was in shock, Inner Moka saw Midou get up.

"Ah, so you are the vampire, but no matter, you will die anyways because I know your weakness! Start it up!" Midou yelled and as he yelled on the ceiling things started to move. Then water started to come down and Inner Moka screamed. Tsukune looked up, only to see Midou running at an electrified Inner Moka. All of them were wet, including Tsukune. Tsukune ran towards Inner Moka and caught Midou's sharp fingers in his shoulder, a few feet from Inner Moka.

"Moka, san..." said Tsukune now growing weak from his numerous injuries. As he feel, he saw Moka kick Midou in the head again, but not as powerful as before. As she walked to Tsukune, Inner Moka noticed all of Tsukune's injuries. His shoulder blade was crushed and in his back he had a piece of the wall. He had other injuries, but none of them were as serious.

**"You idiot, why did you some back I would have been fine!"** said inner Moka worried about Tsukune for some reason.

"I.. wanted.. to.. protect.. Moka.. san. Inject.. me.. with... your.. blood.. I.. should.. be.. ok.. then." said Tsukune slowly and quietly to injured to speak much. Inner Moka didn't but Tsukune's breathing was slowing as well as his heart rate.

**"I didn't want to do this because I didn't want to see you hurt Tsukune." **said inner Moka as she injected Tsukune with her blood. When she finished she fell and was caught by Tsukune he whispered into her ear and it made her very confused.

He said, _"Thank you, my mate, my princess, my Moka." _Then Tsukune stood and his aura changed. It turned pitch black and Inner Moka was snapped out of her shock by the aura. It was a ghoul's. Tsukune's wounds all healed and his hair turned from light silver to black and his eyes became red orbs with silver silts. Curse marks appeared on his neck and face. Midou was up again and ran towards Tsukune, who was wobbling.

As he got near Tsukune, he heard Inner Moka yell, **"No, don't provoke him, not now!"** Just as she said that, Tsukune lunged forward and gave Midou the hardest punch he ever felt. As Midou fell, Tsukune jumped on top of him and started hitting him and laughing. "S-Someone, stop him or Midou san is really gonna die!" said a crony who was there with the rest of the hybrids. Unfortunately, Tsukune decided to rip Midou's heart out and started to suck the blood from the heart and the rest of Midou's body. Inner Moka stared in horror of her mate. She had finally found him and she had turned him into a ghoul. She had to kill the ghoul that was her mate. She knew that and would hold the tears for later.

The ghoul had finished it's meal and had now turned toward Inner Moka and said 1 word and it was, _"MASTER..."_ It sounded disappointed, but Inner Moka didn't dwell on it. She had to kill it before it started attacking everyone. As she ran towards the ghoul, it prepared for battle. As Moka was already weak from the water and being sealed for so long, she had a hard time fighting the ghoul, who didn't get tired. Moka finally knocked ghoul down and straightened her arm. IT was shaking. She didn't want to kill her mate, but she had to or it would kill everyone. _"MOKA..." _said the ghoul, looking at Inner Moka with need.

At this, Inner Moka remembered her task and screamed, **"TSUKUNEEEEEE!"** as she moved her hand towards Tsukune's heart. She was crying. She couldn't stop it anymore. Her hand punctured Tsukune's skin and plunged into his chest. The ghoul screamed out in pain a it bled black blood. As Inner Moka Punctured Tsukune's heart, he fell and turned back to his old self. As she removed her hand from his chest, she was holding something. It was a rosario, and it had been around his heart until she pulled it off.

Then she heard Tsukune talking, for maybe the last time."Now Moka, why did you go and do a silly little thing like that? I was just hungry and exited to see you after so long." said Tsukune as his breath started so slow and his eyes dimmed.

**"No Tsukune, don't leave me, i Just got you back! Please, don't leave me Don't leave me alone again!" **said Inner Moka sobbing. She couldn't stop. She had just killed the prince of all youkai and her mate. Then, the board chairman arrived to see Tsukune's last moments. He decided to leave the two alone. **"Tsukune, please don't, leave! You promised me!" **said Inner Moka, hugging and kissing him, pulling in his scent. How she had missed it so.

"Sorry Moka, but... I have to...go, for now...Ill be back soon, so wait just...wait..a little..longer..for your...prince." said Tsukune as his eyes closed. His breathing had stopped and his heart had slowed to nothing. His aura died and his warm body became cold. Then in a flash of light, his dead body disappeared.

**"TSUKUNE!" **yelled Inner Moka when Tsukune's body disappeared. The chairman decided that now was best for him to go and collect Moka and Tsukune's Grand Holy Rosario Lock, the greatest treasure of 'them'. Moka had fainted due to blood loss, but she was still sobbing in the unconscious state.

With Tsukune...

"Ugh, what happened? I thought I died! Oh man Moka is going to kill me, again." said Tsukune sighing. _"But first off, where am I? I've never seen this place before."_

**"Well, I think that we can answer that Tsukune. We are in your 'training room' inside your mind. And just for the record, you're still dead." **said a voice, growing louder as the figure of the creature's image became clearer. It was a small upright dragon that was completely silver and it was very strong looking. Also, another creature came out form behind the silver dragon. It looked like Tsukune except it had black hair, blood red eyes with silver slits and curse marking allover it's body.

"Who are you guys and why are we here?" asked Tsukune, nervous.

**"Well that's a stupid question. The ghoul is you and I am your ancestor." **said the dragon laughing.

"Wait, you mean that I'm not human, but a monster, so everything about me being a monster prince is true?" asked Tsukune, somehow accepting his fate.

**"Yes that is all true, but you are not a regular youkai. You are a Silfier, the race of youkai equivalent to gods!" **said the silver dragon.

**A/N) I will explain tsuki MOST of the next chap, but feel free to ask questions. plz review and thanks to everyone who is reading this! **


	5. Powers and past

**A/N) Yo peeps! I just gave ytou guys another chap but this one is not as tragic and is heavy on explainations.**

_One of flesh yet one of bone, must walk the solid walls of stone. With mate they die, yet here the cursed flesh lie. And yet where they lie is in a flesh-lings bone, and the future of them all is lost, in these solid halls of stone. Where all of them lie until they die, where all of the ancestors bones lie. _The prophecy of six. The greatest of them all, has begun.

Training room...

"First off, what the hell is a Silfier? I want you to explain everything to me now before I get angry!" said Tsukune.

**"Well then, I better start in the beginning, so sit down, it's a really long story." **said the silver dragon. **" First, ill explain what 'Silfier' means. Silfeir means 'black silver'. The Silfier were created long ago by the 3 last races that were equal to gods. They were they perfect races, the 'silver' races. Their other descendants are still here today. The races were the the silver wolves silver bats and silver dragons. They used the last of their godly power on the 'broken' race, the ghouls, to create the Silfier. Their other descendants are mere illusion's of their real power. The bats made the vampire's, the wolves the werewolves and the silver dragons made regular dragons. Because the Silfier have were made from different race's, they have many different forms and abilities. How's that for a history lesson?"** said the dragon, looking proud of himself. **"Any question's?"**

"Yes, I have one." said Tsukune, looking nervous. "Does this mean that you are one of the one's that made my race?"

**"Yes, that is true. However I only exist in your dead mind." **said the dragon becoming serious once again. **"Anything else?" **

"Yes, can you tell me what happened to me and what my abilities are?" asked Tsukune, curious.

**"Yes I can. First, I will start with your past. When you were 5 as you know, you left home in search of your mate, which is what all of the royalty of the Silfier had to do. On the outside of the Shuzen estate, you were severely injured. You made your way to the front door knocked on it, and the fainted from blood loss. When Moka came to see what happened, she found you. You looked like a vampire, so she brought you inside to be healed. You awoke the next week and told the Shuzen family who you were. You said that Moka was to be your mate if she would have you. She immediately agreed, saying that she had liked you and your blood when she first saw you. For the next 5 years you spent all of your time with her, and you even slept in the same bed however, you would usually just sleep on the floor. You trained and studied every day and you learned the control of blood magic, which only vampires can do. Since you are part vampire it was easy. On your tenth birthday, you disappeared and appeared back at your home, however, your memories were erased and your home was in the human world. For royalty this is what happens. You know what happened after that. Now, for your abilities. As a Silfier, you get the abilities of a werewolf, vampire, ghoul and dragon. You have other abilities, but I will not dwell on them. You have a werewolf's speed, a dragon's senses, magic and scales. Ghoul and vampire are close to the same, so I'm going to group them. You got their looks, youki and nature's. You have other abilities as well. You have an incubus's charm, and you are a empath, you can read others feeling's and the general train of their thoughts. You have another set of abilities but those are sealed by your Grand Holy Rosario Lock, so until that is removed, i will not talk about those powers until then. Oh yes, you have one unique power. Because of your ghoul, you can come back to life any number of times. So during this training I can kill you as many times as I want. Lastly, I'm going to talk about you different forms. At your current state, you can only reach you first 3 forms. You sealed, or vampire form, your ghoul form and thirdly, your vampire ghoul hybrid form. Until your last year of high school you will stay here with me and train. Your ghoul will go out and make sure nothing happens to your mate. However, he will be invisible to everyone but the headmaster."** explained the silver dragon, then, seeing the look on Tsukune's face, he said, **"Don't worry, the ghoul's body will stay here. His soul will take a weak physical form, like a ghost, and watch over Moka in your absence. He can't eat anyone if that's what you are worried about. Now, enough talk your training has begun, prepare yourself!" **said the silver dragon, getting in a fighting stance.

With Moka...

As Moka got in bed, she hoped Tsukune wasn't really dead. _"Please be alright Tsukune. Please come back soon." _thought Moka before she fell asleep.

2 years later...

_**"Moka, I have returned. Ill end your loneliness mow, so wait just a little **__**longer."**_ said Tsukune as he walked towards the dorms, a killer youkai surrounding him. All the male's awoke in a cold sweat the next mourning, wondering who came back to the dorms after such a long time.

**A/N) So who liked it? THe next chap will be about moka's high school explaination and after that there will be almost no more explaination chaps! yippie! plz reveiw and ill give you chaps even faster!**


	6. Reunion and Explanations

**A/N)Hello peeps! i gave you guys a chap so enjoy:)**

Moka awoke the next morning alone, cold and hungry. Today, she smelled him. Over the past 2 years, she sometimes smelled him. Usually it was faint like he had been there a week ago. Today, it smelt like he was right next to her, calm, quiet and happy, like he was before. As Moka got ready for school, she thought over the past 2 years.

For over a month, both Moka's grieved over Tsukune. They didn't know where his body went, if fact, people were still looking for his body. He was the prince of the youkai, so it was expected to have people looking for you, even if you are dead. After both Moka's recovered somewhat, she had a large fight with a succubus who wanted all the males in the school to be her slave's. Her name was Kurumu Kunono. She lost against Moka,but not after hurting her quite a bit. After that, she saw what she did was wrong and saw Moka's sadness and became her friend. She then invited her to join the news paper club with her and her friend, Mizore Shirayuki. Mizore was a yuki-onna and had frozen the gym teacher in that 1st year. When Moka met their senpai. She was immediately cautious around him. Later, she and her 2 new friends found their first big story. It was about the school peeper and that it was their senpai, Ginei Morioka, a werewolf. They found out when He tried to make Moka become his girlfriend and after he was defeated, they found pictures of proof. Then the girls met Yukari Sendo, who had fallen in love with Moka and was a witch. She was a troublemaker and was always in trouble. After Yukari had been attacked by a group of lizard-men, she apologized to her classmates and joined the newspaper club. She still liked Moka, but accepted that Moka only liked her as a friend. The rest of the first year was pretty quiet.

As Moka walked near the school the smell of Tsukune was almost overpowering. _"Where is that smell coming from, it is making me REALLY hungry. I haven't been this hungry for a while. Don't you agree Ura-chan? _

_**"Yes, it feels like I'm going to faint it makes me hungry so. I wish he was here right now!" **_whined Inner Moka. Then, the two of them heard something that made chills go up their spine.

_**"But I'm right here, why would you miss me? I was always with you, you just didn't see me, But now you can see me and I will find my princess once again." **_The voice, deep and strong was speaking through the two Moka's minds. Then it spoke again, and then two Moka's almost screamed with joy they were so happy._** "Do you not know your own lover's voice, my princess? Find me, or I might just disappear again. Please find me it get's very lonely without your mate for 5 years, then to get them back for 3 days, then lose them again for 2 more years it gets oh so lonely when you only have yourself to talk to.**_ The voice chuckled at that ,then left her mind.

After awoke from the mental conversation, She found that the day was over and she had bumped into her other friend, Ruby Tojou. Ruby worked for the Board Chairman and was a witch. She was like an older sister to Yukari. She had helped the group of friends on many occasions. She had joined the newspaper club last year, taking up Gin's spot because he had graduated. the 3rd year. "Moka-san, are you ok, you look like something is bothering you." asked Ruby politely as Moka got up.

"I'm fine, there just someone that I have to meet and it's important." said Moka excitedly. As she followed Tsukune's scent trail it led her to the roof of the school. When She got up there She immediately fainted because his scent was over powering and his youkai was insanely high. When she woke up, she saw Tsukune's smiling face, although it was different from before. His hair was dark silver with a black highlight on the right side of his head and a gold one on the left side of his head. His eyes were red with silver slits and gold veins flowing all around the eyes. He had curse markings on his neck, forehead and checks. It left the front of his face clear except two marks that flowed up to his eyes. The rest of his body was clothed but Moka could tell that Tsukune was very muscular.

**"Has my mate finished ogling me?" **said Tsukune sarcastically. **"Or does she want a treat from her missing mate?" **After that, Moka had turned completely red in the face as she struggled to do something. **"Oh, I have the best gift for my precious little Moka! I think that ill give her it now." **Then Tsukune leaned closer and gave Moka a kiss. It wasn't a deep kiss, just a small peck on the lips, but Moka still went ecstatic over it. Then, she pushed into the kiss and tried to deepen it. Tsukune allowed her to push forward in the kiss, then he pushed back hard. Moka moaned, the taste of his lips was even better then his blood. Then she broke the kiss to suck his blood. He was disappointed but allowed it. He had to give his mate something for leaving her alone for such a long period of time. Both Moka's felt like crying. They finally had their Tsukune back and he tasted so good.

_**"Omote, ask him to let me out I want to talk to him."**_said inner Moka, almost starting to cry.

_"Ok Ura-chan." _Before she had even asked Tsukune, she saw her Rosario in his hand. _"How did he do that?" _thought Moka before she fell asleep.

As Inner Moka woke up, the first thing she did has hit Tsukune repeatedly. Tsukune knew that he deserved it, but that didn't hurt him to see him mate acting so mean to him. After her tantrum finished, she started to cry. Tsukune did the only thing he knew that he could do, he apologized. He apologized for leaving her alone, then when she looked up, still crying, he kissed her. Not like before, this time he really kissed her. When she let him enter, she felt like crying. She was so happy and it felt so good that she felt like crying. Then she put more passion into the kiss. Tsukune was holding her tightly against his warm body and was kissing her deeply. This was all she wanted for now. To stay in his arms like this and him to never leave her alone again,not even for a minute. Then he broke the kiss and said, **"Don't be sad, I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. I'm going here as a 3****rd**** year now and I've joined your very feminine club. Also, I got us a coed room over the dorms. WE can be together and never be separated now. So don't be sad." **said Tsukune, staring at Moka worried about what she might say.

**"Baka, I'm not sad, I'm happy. But what happened to you, I thought you died! Everyone did, there are people looking for your body right now, so tell me damn it! What happened?" **Inner Moka demanded as best she could in Tsukune's arms and his lap.

**"First off, no one is looking for my dead body now because they know that I'm alive and secondly, what happened? Well, I died. That triggered the awakening of my powers, my death by my mate. By the way do you have my Grand Holy Rosario Lock, I need that or my youkai could go wild." **said Tsukune calmly as he smiled at Moka.

Then, she pulled his rosario off her neck and gave it to him. When Tsukune was gone, it was the one thing that kept her going and in reminded her of him. When Tsukune Picked it up, it immediately grew and wrapped around his bare chest twice. IT had slid under his shirt to connect it's self to his chest. When it connected it's self to Tsukune, he transformed. He looked the same but his youkai was much smaller than before, going to impossibly unbearable. To just unbearable.

"**Now that I have that back, what do you want to know Moka about the past 2 years. After your questions are done, I would like to know what has happened to you these past 2 years. So once again, what do you want to know?" **asked Tsukune kindly and happily.

**"Everything, I want to know every thing that happened to you, right from when you disappeared to when you came back." **said Moka, anxious to know what happened to her mate over the past 2 years. 

**"Very well, your wish is my command my princess." **said Tsukune as he prepared to tell his mate what happened.

**A/N) Plz reveiw and ask questions. There should be only one more chapter to explain things and then we got to the real story. I should be uploading once or twice aweek if i can so don't wait to long for the next chap!**


	7. Tsukune is home

**A/N) Hello! This is the last chaper of explanation, so things will be getting more exiting from now on. I would like to thank all the people who are supporting this story and reading it. From now on, i will be personaly thanking people for reviewing. Tahnk you all! Here is you nice Chap...**

Flashback...

**"Get back up you weakling!"** yelled the dragon. **"We haven't even started to work on your ghoul side yet!" **

"We've been doing this for 7 months straight! I haven't eaten or slept for 4 months you **SICK BASTARD!**" yelled Tsukune as he went to his 4th form, his dragon form.

**"Now that's more like it! Just don't go to the 8****th**** form. You cant control it without your Grand Holy Rosario Lock, you will go berserk!" **said the dragon, thinking, _**" I just wish your mate had**__**n't removed it. Things would be going much easier if his lock was still on his heart. I only told him part of the truth. His 8**__**th**__** form must never be reveled to world, especially to his family."**_

"Well, here goes nothing!" yelled Tsukune as he started the exercise again.

End flashback...

As Moka listened to all the things that Tsukune did the past 2 years, she was surprised at what he went through. Then as Tsukune started to talk about his 'forms' Inner Moka got curious. **"Tsukune, what do you mean your 'forms'? I don't understand."**

"Well, I have about 8 different forms, each one stronger than the last. This is not including my sealed form. First is my vampire form, then my ghoul form, then my Half hybrid form, which has all my powers except for dragon and ghoul. Fourth is dragon, fifth is full hybrid, which has everything except for ghoul. Then is my ultimate ghoul form, after that is my Silfier form. Lastly, well, I don't actually know. I have never been able to transform and that form is sealed now, thanks to my Grand Holy Rosario Lock. My teacher said that my 8th form should never be released to the world. Now let me finish my princess. Well, All I really did was train to get strong enough to be a prince of all youkai, your prince and to take care off the enemies when they appear. Every once in a while I was sent to train with my ghoul's side, but other than that, all I did was train, train, train, drink a little blood, and train some more!" Tsukune said, lying back against the wall.

As he looked at Moka through his silver locks, he saw happiness, hunger, sadness and anger. He could read her thought so he knew what he was thinking but he was saddened greatly on what he thought's revolved around. "Moka, you can drink my blood anytime, I don't care, but just so you know, I can't die, I will never leave you again. I will seal away your sadness and unhappiness. I have brought you mother back to life as well. I'm sorry for leaving you and if you want to leave me, never to return, I will be heartbroken ,but I'll live. Now, please, decide, or I will have to leave, forever this time. I'm sorry to rush you. I will be going to my old room for tonight. Your choice has to be tomorrow, or I have to leave. I'm so sorry." said Tsukune, starting to cry. After he finished talking, he disappeared, almost just as suddenly as he came.

Moka was shocked, to say the least. She just got her Tsukune back, learned what happened and that her mother was alive, but now she had to chose if she wanted to stay with Tsukune or leave him, and if she didn't give her an answer, he had to leave her life, forever, never to see her again. Now that could annoy someone, especially when your mate took your seal so you are stuck as your more irritable self. As Inner Moka walked to her old room, she thought about what she was going to do, until she ran into all of her friends and a massive wave of youkai came after them.

"Oh Moka, there you are, who was your male friend that joined our club and is emitting that youki?" asked Mizore.

**"Oh that's just Tsukune."**

"Wait, Moka, you mean Tsukune Aono, the prince of all youkai, the sexy male model form a few years ago! I thought he died. Now's my chance to make him mine!" squealed Kurumu.

"Shut up succubus whore. Didn't you know that Moka is engaged to that prince?" said Mizore in her chilly monotone voice.

"Yeah, I knew stalker girl, and I don't really care. I'm still going to make him _mine_." said Kurumu in her most seductive voice.

**"Sorry, Kurumu, but he's mine, and you aren't going to get him, and by the way he is very protective and hates to even be friends with other girls than me. I remember when we were 7 he attacked a high school youkai girl that tried to hit on him." **said Moka going into her room.

"O-Ok then, I guess I'll just leave him alone. Thanks for the warning Moka.

When Moka got into her room ,she did all her homework, ate dinner, toke a bath, then got ready to go to bed. As she walked past her window, she almost screamed. Tsukune was siting on the ledge. **"T-Tsukune, why are you here, you almost gave me a heart attack. I thought you didn't need my answer till tomorrow."** said Moka, as she walked towards her window after her initial shock.

"I just wanted to say goodnight to my princess. I also want to give you some of the blood you love so much. As Moka jumped him and started to suck his blood, Tsukune laughed and whispered in Moka's ear, _"Please Moka, don't make me go away, please, you have to give me your answer tomorrow. I don't want to leave, ever again. Please, don't leave me." _and with that, Tsukune used his high speed movement to get to his room that was directly across from Moka's, but not before Inner Moka saw the tears on his heavenly face. When Moka looked down, she saw her seal on the ground. As she got in bed, she decided what she was going to do as she put her seal on.

_**"I will have Tsukune stay with me forever. I never want him to leave again. Tsukune, you are going to be mine for eternity. That's a promise." **_thought Inner Moka as she fell asleep. Little to her knowledge, Tsukune heard her whole promise.

As Tsukune started to sleep, his last thought's were _"Thank you Moka." _before he passed to into the world of dreams.

**A/N) Please review! i will be working on several stories now so you might have to wait a little till i get some more ideas. any way Plz review. **

**PS for those who want it ,there will be lemons in this story, just not yet. Im so mean, aren't i? :)**

**PSS Tsukki's Full ghoul form is the one from the manga in season 2, chapter 40-41**


	8. School has begun

**A/N)Hello everybody! The pace for this story is going to slow down alot, now that i have finished the explantaions . That doesn't mean i'm going to stop uploading. Ill shut up now. Enjoy the story.**

When Tsukune woke up, he felt like he was on top of the world. Moka had accepted him, and now he didn't have to leave and go 'there'. He shuddered at the thought. He shouldn't worry about that, but should right now, concentrate on meeting Moka so that she doesn't freak out, or in the worst case scenario, kick his ass for making her wait. As he walked out of his room, he met a young 2nd year, looking like he was going to die, while smiling.

_"He seems to be like how I used to be."_ thought Tsukune. "Excuse me, but do you need something kohai? I have to meet my mate or she'll be upset." As Tsukune said that he sighed, because the boy looked at him like he was going to kill him.

"I-I'm so sorry prince-sama. Please don't hurt me. In fact, can you please help me? I'm a vampire and I pissed another one off. Right now I'm trying to not die from her attacks." said the boy almost to fact to be heard.

" Ha-ha, slow down kohai. First, before anything else, state your name and clan. Then, tell me who you pissed off, so I can maybe, stop them for you." said Tsukune getting serious on the outside, but on the inside, he knew just who this unlucky kohai pissed off. _"Hahaha! Oh my fucking god. He pissed off Kokoa. He's screwed, no matter what I do. Heheh." _

"My name is Riuzaki of the Hoko clan. I, um, well, I pissed off Kokoa Shuzen, prince-sama.

_"Ha-ha! I knew it! He's so screwed." _thought Tsukune trying to keep a straight face. "Oh, it's just Kokoa, your fine, my mate is her sister, so she will talk to Kokoa for you. Just a question though, how did you piss her off?" said Tsukune growing curious.

"Well, I um, sort of confessed to her that I liked her." said Riuzaki.

Even Tsukune couldn't keep a straight face at this. "You confessed to Kokoa Shuzen, the most temperamental of all vampire's. Sorry Riuzaki-san, but even with my help, you're most likely fucked. If you don't want to die, just stay behind me. I'll try to minimize the damage to your face." said Tsukune with a smirk.

Riuzaki gasped. A vampire's face was more important than even their pride. As the two boys walked out of the dorms, they quickly met up with Moka, and to Riuzaki's fear, Kokoa. As Tsukune told Moka Riuzaki's situation, Inner Moka just laughed.

_**"Those idiots. Kokoa is just shy, and because she doesn't want to refuse him or accept him, she stuck and she's annoyed at it. I mean, look at those imbeciles. Kokoa is yelling at him and chasing, but she's blushing. Your idiot friend, he's terrified but laughing. They should stop the games and Kokoa should just give him answer. It's not good to hide your feelings, especially when they are so plainly obvious. Now, I'm going to sleep."**_ And with that, they heard no more noise from Inner Moka.

"You know, she should stop hiding her feelings before she tells anyone else to stop hiding theirs." said Tsukune laughing and then it happened. Tsukune stopped and started to breakdown sweating.

_"BLOOD, NEED BLOOD. KILL, MUST KILL!" _said the ghoul and one other voice in Tsukune's head.

_"Damn, I forgot to drink the blood packet today. Why now. I can't stop Ghoul, he's going to take over."_thought Tsukune as he blacked out.

Then Tsukune rose, his hair changing to a black with silver highlights. Curse marks spread across his face, and a large wave of youki was released. "BLOOD, NEED MASTER'S BLOOD." said ghoul as he turned toward Moka. Before anyone knew what was going to happen, Ghoul rushed forward and started to suck his mate's blood. Moka gasped. Tsukune's 2nd form, the ghoul, was sucking her blood, and taking a large amount of it. Then, as suddenly as it started, Tsukune stopped after he had reigned in ghoul and regained control.

"Sorry Moka, I didn't have a blood packet this morning and ghoul somehow took over." said Tsukune apologizing. Then Moka stole a quick kiss from Tsukune as an apology.

"It's ok Tsukune, just don't lose control to much, or Ura-chan will get you back." said Moka smiling sweetly.

_"Now that's something I might be able to look forward to." _thought Tsukune.

_"ME TOO, I WOULD LIKE THAT FROM MASTER." _said ghoul.

_"Shut up ghoul, this is your fault in the first place, so go sit in the corner to repent!"_

_"HAI TSUKKI-SAN." _

_"Don't call me that!" _

The third voice decided that it should not reveal it's presence yet, seeing how it was locked up in a cage, thanks to Tsukune's Grand Holy Rosario Lock. "_The next time that was removed,"_ thought the creature,_ "I'm going to come out and wreak havoc like a good boy."_

After Tsukune finished his mind fight, the 4 people went to the opening ceremony, seeing as they had arrived at the School. Unknown to them, the Newspaper club was watching them, preparing to create a mess, again. As Koyou watched the 2 groups, his careful eye fell upon the Youkai prince.

_"There the master is. The Public safety squad must prepare a welcoming party for our prince." _thought Koyou as he heard the bell. "Shit, I'm going to be late to the opening ceremony!" And with that, Koyou was off running and the opening ceremony began.

**A/N) Please review and tell me how you liked my mostly fluffchapter. Also, im not going to make Koyou a basterd in this. hope you liked it.**


	9. Senses

**A/N) Hey everyone! I'm finally back and with my longest chapter yet! I hope you all like it. I will never be gone as long as i have been. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC's, and plot!**

"Damn where did the young master go I have to get him to join the public safety committee." grumbled Kuyou as he searched the school grounds for Tsukune.

"Looking for me? I was just at the dorms with Moka scouting our co-ed room but I sensed that someone was looking for me. What do you need bodyguard #1of 7? asked Tsukune hanging upside down from the tree right in front of Kuyou.

'_Kami how does he do that! It always scares the hell out of me.' _"Master Tsukune, I would like you, as the master of all the people in the new public safety committee, would like you to join as our leader." asked Kuyou bowing as he said so.

"Kuyou, didn't you graduate already, why are you still here?" asked Tsukune seemingly oblivious to the question that was just asked of him.

"M-Master Tsukune, you are correct however I am an eternal guardian of this academy and what about my question?" Asked Kuyou, not wanting his master and old friend to get angry with him.

"Oh that thing, of course I will join, but who else is there?" asked Tsukune still not paying attention.

_'Damn he's getting bored if I don't make this interesting soon, he will refuse. I have to say something, on second thought...'_ "Master Tsukune, Gin is there so is Mistress Ruby, and we just got your freshman guard Riuzaki Hoko." said Koyou, hoping to entertain Tsukune with some of his favorite guards, but it didn't work.

"Oh so guards 2,3 and 5 are there as well as yourself. That might be fun." said Tsukune lying back and yawning.

_'Damn he got bored, I guess I have to just give in, wait, the last resort!'_ "Master, also there is Tsubasa Minoro, and Tsubame Hanaka."

"Wait, who again?" said Tsukune sitting up smiling and looking at Kuyou as if he was a god."Did you really say that Tsubasa and Tsubame are here, in the committee?"When Kuyou nodded Tsukune started to smile widely and stupidly. "Woohoo! Those two finally left the compound! Now we can all be together again. This will be fun. Let me join Kuyou. Pleaseeee?" asked Tsukune, acting like a little child.

"Of course master, you can join also, Sun senpai will be there so, don't worry about Gin's perv self." said Kuyou, visibly calming down. " Now master, please stop letting your ghoul control some of your emotions. You are acting like a child."

_'Damn it Ghoul, I thought I told you to stay in the corner for 3 days. Now stop it now or your punishment will be longer.' thought Tsukune, angry that he was being controlled. _

_'HAI TSUKKI'_

_ I thought I told you not to call me that!'_ After a minute of internal fighting, Tsukune opened his eyes. "Thank you Kuyou. Now if I may ask, why are all 7 of my bodyguards going to be here? I know that the PSC is allowed for graduates like you , Sun senpai and Gin, but why are all of my bodyguards here and what happened to Keito being my bodyguard?" asked Tsukune, now back to his regular self.

"Keito, left, after a fight last year. She was fighting and was attacked from behind. She is alive but barely. She is getting better, but now where near the level of fitness needed to protect the master. That is why we recruited Riuzaki-san." said Kuyou, saddening. He and Keito had started to get along a lot more and were seeing more of each other until that fight happened. Now he only saw her when he visited the hospital and they had graduated now. But, when she finally recovered, He might be able to convince her to come back to the Masters side.

"Kuyou, I hope Keito will come back to us don't you?" said Tsukune with a smile on is face. Kuyou looked at Tsukune and Tsukune pointed to his head and then walked towards the dorms once again. Kuyou laughed. He forgot Tsukune was an empath. Tsukune must had heard or felt everything he was just thinking of and said them out loud for him.

"Thank you Tsukune, for being such a kind master." as Kuyou said that Tsukune smiled.

_'You're welcome Kuyou. And Keito is lucky to have you by her side.'_ thought Tsukune. Then Tsukune felt a large wave of youkai coming from his room. He felt for thoughts and emotion and felt Moka, and she was worried and angry at and for him. Tsukune ran. If he kept those 2 waiting any longer, they would suck him dry. He shuddered. _'Reminder to self, don't EVER make Moka wait too longer. Either of them.' _

_'NOTE TAKEN' _

_Shut the hell up Ghoul! You are so not helping me live any longer right now.' _ Thought Tsukune as he neared his co-ed room with 2 angry and worried Moka's in there. Maybe not the best choice but probably the better one in the long run. Probably. As Tsukune entered his room oh so slowly, he was dragged in by his mate and thrown onto their bed. Then she pounced on top of him and started to kiss him all over. "Moka, what are you doing? This tickles!" said Tsukune barely getting each word out as he was laughing so much. "Ah it hurts its starting to hurt! Ah..." said Tsukune near the end of his 'punishment'.

"That was my punishment for leaving for so long Tsukune. Now it's Ura-chan's turn." said Moka as she took Tsukune's hand and pulled her Rosario off. After her transformation, Tsukune was treated with the sight of a goddess. Right before that certain 'goddess' threw him out the window.

_"Well Ghoul this is going to be a crazy year. What do you think?' _

_I AGREE WITH YOU BUT RIGHT NOW ONLY ONE WORD IS RUNNING THROUGH MY HEAD.' _

_'What's that Ghoul? Enlighten me.' _

"AGHHHHHHH!" screamed ghoul out loud as Tsukune was kicked out of his 6th story window by his very angry mate.

**"Know your place!" ** yelled Moka as her mate was falling.

_'Damn this is going to hurt in the morning.'_ thought Tsukune as he braced himself. With that, Tsukune hit the ground with a loud bang and under that bang, there was a sickening crunch.

**"That should do it. When he gets back up here, I will give him some, 'sweeter' punishment." ** Then Moka walked over to her and Tsukune's bed and lay down, waiting for Tsukune again.

1 hour later...

**"What the heck why is Tsukune not coming up here? Now I'm even angrier and more worried about him. Maybe I was a little too rough." ** As Inner Moka said that, she started to go towards Tsukune to see if he was ok.

With Tsukune.

"Ughh... That hurt god damn it! Why the hell did Moka do that! I only made her wait a little and she kicks me out the window and kills me! She may have not meant to kill me but it still hurt like hell." said Tsukune, cracking his neck, arms legs and any other part of his body that could be cracked. _"Ghoul, how many times have I died now? You have the record." _

_"BY MY COUNTING TSUKKI, YOU HAVE DIED 439 TIME IN YOUR LIFE. TWICE BY MOKA, AND THE REST BY SENSEI." _

_Thanks Ghoul, that makes me feel SO much better. And I thought I told you not to call me that!" _

_"SORRY TSUKKI, I CAN'T HELP IT. PLUS, IT'S FUN TO SEE YOUR REACTIONS." said Ghoul smiling. _

_"Whatever just don't annoy me to much, I've got a lot on my mind." _said Tsukune finally opening his eyes to be greeted by Inner Moka's fist. _"damn I made her wait again didn't I!" _

_"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT." said Ghoul laughing his ass off. _

_"GHOUL,SHUT UP!" _ thought Tsukune as his spine cracked from the force of hitting a tree. "Owie, Moka why are you so mean too me?" said Tsukune trying to be cute.

**"Because, you are pissing me off! To keep , me your mate, waiting for such a long time, you deserved it!"** Said Inner Moka crossing her arms and turning to leave. Before Moka could even take a step away from Tsukune, she smelt his blood. It smelt like honey mixed with ripe strawberries in the middle of the forest. Smells started to invade all of Moka's senses. She started to smell foods and nature. Sounds started to invade her ears. She heard a crows caw and then, a tigers growl, then a frog's croak as it died. And a Mocking jaw laughing it's cry. She saw colors and shapes. Purple to orange to black, then every faded to red and blue blood drops driped fell and made ripples in the red water that both Moka's saw. **"W-what's hap-happening to... me." ** Inner Moka said as she fell unconscious.

"Really _MOKA_, when _GHOUL_ and _I_ fuse, _MANY_, powers _ARE_ granted _TO_ us." said the fused personalities of Tsukune and Ghoul. As they defused Tsukune felt a beating pain in his head. It was like a mega heartbeat in his head, then it started to speed up. Then after a minute it stopped. "What just hap-." Tsukune started to say but then, he fell to his knees, while holding his head. An image was being forced into his head. "No, I don't, want...to see.. this ...memory... it hurts... kain...wh-" Then Tsukune fell unconscious from a hit to the head and was dragged away. A pair of eyes watched in the distance and the person smiled, then faded back into the shadows of the dead and decaying trees.

**A/N)Hope you all liked should have more chaps up soon. May the darkness show our paths once again to each other -Demonmono**


	10. Unexpected meeting

**A/N) Hey guys i realized that i need to start posting more on this story, so here is chapter 10! hope you enjoy! :)**

When Tsukune next awoke, he was hit with a pounding in his head.

_"Kain, why?" _thought Tsukune before he blacked out again, that image running through his mind again.

He dreamed of what the picture meant. He saw his ancestor, Kain, standing in a hallway made of bones. And Kain was pointing at something in the background. His people. The remains of the last silvers. Looking at the made Tsukune sick. Because they gave most of their powers to the newly formed Silfiers, they were degrading. They had become smaller, thinner, less dangerous, and they all had a broken spirit. All this Tsukune could tell by seeing the picture in his head. Then he noticed something. Kain had tears in his eyes. Small, golden droplets that shone across his scarred silver snout.

_"Why did they do this to themselves? Why? Did they know this was going to happen? And what is that place, it reminds me of something..._

Then Tsukune woke from light being shone in his face. He snarled. The people backed away, then came closer. Tsukune noticed that he was not constricted in any shape or form. He then saw that he was in his shared room with Moka. He looked frantically for her, but to no avail. Then he got pissed at his captors.

"Where is Moka?" he said angrily.

"Well now Tsukune, is that how you treat your old friends and bodyguards?" said Tsubame as he walked into the light.

" Bro have you forgotten? He loves her more than us, so of coerce he would act like that, especially when you hit him in the head with a rock." said Tsubasa sitting on the window sill.

"Well we had to do something sis. He would have still been conscious otherwise. And did you help? NO! You watched from the sidelines like always." said Tsubame, annoyed.

"Wait, the presences I felt before you KNOCKED ME OUT, was you two? By the way, that fuckin hurt dude!" said Tsukune rubbing the bump on his head."Now tell me, Where is Moka? She fainted after drinking my extra ghoul powered blood when I fused with him."

"Well, Moka is in the Nurses office and should be arriving back here any minute." said Tsubasa quietly.

Then there was a silence. The step-twins were nervously looking at each other and and back at Tsukune until they couldn't take it anymore.

"TSUKIIIIII!" they yelled together as they tackled him.

"That's more like you two!" said Tsukune laughing as he got up, the twins at his heels smiling like dogs looking for a treat. "I was wondering when you were going to stop trying to be serious."

"Awww! Was it that obvious Tsukki?" said the twins in unison.

"Yeah it was! It was hilarious. You two looked slightly constipated the whole time" Said Tsukune, laughing his ass off. For once however, ghoul was silent. Tsukune couldn't even feel his presence. _'He must be talking to Kain about something...'_ thought Tsukune while laughing. Then, Inner Moka appeared, and she looked freaked out.

**"Tsukune! The lock, it's, broken! I can't feel Omote at all!" **cried Inner Moka. She then collapsed onto Tsukune, unable to take all the emotional stress.

_'She's telling the truth, I can't feel outer Moka at all! And the rosario is even attached! This is bad.' _Thought Tsukune.

"Hey Tsubame, go get the headmaster. He should be able to fix this. And Tsubasa, can you get me on the line with Issa? We need to have a chat...

3 days later...

Tsukune was for the most part, annoyed. By talking with Issa, he found out 2 important things. One, outer Moka no longer existed because all of her was combined with Inner Moka except for her mind itself. So everything like hobby's, likes, dislikes or memories are now in Inner Moka, but outer Moka's mind was now combined with inner Moka. She was still alive but could only come out when Inner Moka's youki was drained enough for her to come out. She had become somewhat like ghoul in that nature. That was good news. The bad news was, Moka had to leave for 4 months because of a weird family ritual for her. What's worse was he didn't know if he could come or not, so he was sitting in class thinking about what to do if he couldn't go with her. Basically, he was OOZING killer intent, and there was a quite large circle between him and everyone else, except for a few girls.

_'Ahhh what to do, what to DO!' _ screamed Tsukune mentally.

_'WELL TSUKKI, YOU COULD JUST SNEAK IN WITH HER. YOU KNOW HIDE UNDER HER SKIRT? HAHAHAHAH!'_ Laughed Ghoul as he felt Tsukune get pissed. _'_

_Ghoul shut up or I will shove my textbook up your ass!' _

_'SORRY TSUKKI, BUT THAT'S YOUR OWN ASS YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! HEH HEH.'_ laughed Ghoul as Tsukune stopped fighting. _'WHAT NOW TSUKKI, MOKA GOT YOUR TONGUE?'_ said Ghoul slowly, trying to get Tsukune angry again.

Tsukune wasn't even paying attention. Even his aura dissipated. He was looking at someone who had just passed the entrance of the door. HE then stood up and ran out of the classroom trying to follow them. They had stopped outside the school gates, looking confused. Then Ghoul realized who this was. Unconsciously, the two started to merge together again. Then, they said something that surprised everyone who had followed him after his sudden exit. "M**o**m, **i**s **t**h**a**t, **y**o**u**?" asked the combined Tsukune and Ghoul quietly.

**A/N) So guys how was it? please review and tell me!**

**PS- i'm looking for a beta reader who is willing to do any of my stories or just one in general. But I really need a beta reader for this story! so if you are a beta reader and are willing to beta this story, PM me!  
><strong>


End file.
